


Gods and Angels

by Ratwrites



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angels, Avenger Loki (Marvel), Curiosity, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Interesting, Marvel Norse Lore, Religion, Slow Burn, Slow Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-05-31 20:03:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15126857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ratwrites/pseuds/Ratwrites
Summary: Two religions meet on Asgardian soil. Forfax is cast down from heaven only to end up on Asgard. She is captured by Odin's men and kept as a prisoner. Loki takes an interest in the majestic creature.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Casually rewrote this story because I had a better idea. Story takes place BEFORE Loki knows who he really is.
> 
> Word Count: 1,717

"Please don't do this!" Forfax whimpered. "You have disobeyed your superior and now you will pay the price!" The angel boomed. "Please, no! No!" Forfax was pushed down onto her knees.  
Two angels came forward grabbed her wings holding them aside. She struggled, but couldn't get up. "You will be banished from Heaven. You will be stripped of your grace," A strangled cry left her throat as the space in between her wings began to burn.  
She became weak as her grace was extracted from her body. This was her doom, but it was false. She had done nothing wrong! Her body slumped as they released her large wings. Her wings replicated that of the Earth bird, Kookaburra.  
They were heavy on her back. "Cast her out," Her body was lifted from the ground and carried elsewhere. She tried to lift her head and legs, but wasn't able to. She was weak, too weak to fight back. This was it. She was going to be cast out of her home. Darkness surged around her as they let her body go.  
~  
Forfax woke up slowly. She twitched her heavy wings and shifted her body. The ground under her was unfamiliar. "It's awake! Go quickly and inform the king on our find!" Her eyes opened slowly blinking away the bright light.  
Once her vision cleared she stared up at a blue sky. It was the bluest sky she'd ever seen. Anxiety hit her. She sat upright and wildly looked around. She was on her feet in a swift motion.  
Her wings were pulled defensively at her sides. A young woman in front of her coward back. "What are you?' she whimpered, practically hiding from Forfax. Forfax frowned. "Where am I?" Forfax questioned, relaxing her large wings. "You're on-"  
"Don't move!" She whirled around to see armored men coming toward her. She knew that armor. Asgard. This was bad.  
Her wings shifted slightly. "I don't want any trouble," she began. "Then you shouldn't have come here," That was a threat. One of the guards charged her. Forfax leapt aside using her wings to shift skillfully acrosd the ground. "Don't let it get away! Odin wants it alive!" She bent her knees and stretched her wings defensively again. "I don't want to hurt any of you, but I will if I have to," she hissed. The men surrounded her. Her fanned her wings dangerously trying give them a warning. They didn't take it. One of the men lunged. She swiftly used her wing to knock the man off of his feet. Bad choice. The men attacked at once. She desperately tried to fend them off, but she was one and they were many. A cry left her lips as a sharp golden blade pierced her left wing. Anger surged through her. She whipped around and pulled the blade from her wing.  
She tossed it striking one of the men down. Another blade pierced her wing. Her legs became weak under her. Forfax collapsed to her knees gasping in pain. Her wings fell heavily to the ground holding her down. She couldn't fight them. She whimpered as hands roughly grabbed her wings and pulled them toward her body. She yelped as golden clips hooked her wings together and trapped them against her body. Her feathers we're painfully rubbed against each other ruffling them and tearing some free from her flesh. She was removed from the ground her arms being bound in front of her. They began to lead her toward the castle. She thought it had been bad that she was cast out of her home, but it had only gotten worse. Asgardians were no friends of the angels and she knew that all too well. The guards pulled her roughly into the golden castle. Two large doors opened revealing a large corridor. A throne sat at the end of the corridor. Their king rose as she was dragged in. "We have captured the angel, my Lord," The guards bowed after tossing Forfax onto her knees. She raised her dodger blue eyes toward the king. He slowly decended from his throne stopping short in front of Forfax. Forfax raised her eyes to Odin giving him a sharp stare. "What business do you have here?" Odin boomed, looking down on her. She didn't reply pain surging through her wing. "Have you come to bring war upon us?" Forfax shook her head slowly. "Then why have you come!" Odin bellowed. She watched as an Asgardian woman approached the king and rested her hand gently on his shoulder. "Take her to the cells and lock her up," Odin growled. Forfax was pulled from her knees and carried. She struggled against them but gave up quickly.   
They drug her out into a long corridor. Multiple Asgardians stepped aside whispering to each other as she was led by. Her eyes landed on a young Asgardian. He had stopped in his tracks and gaped at her. Forfax met his emerald green gaze for a moment before letting her head fall. They took her down into the dungeons and brought her to an empty cell. They dropped her down onto her knees. "Chain her up," She cried out as guards grabbed her wings and pulled them out to their full length stretching them painfully. She cried out again as pain seered her wings. They hooked what look like a spear through her wing which held her in place. Her hands were chained to the floor. Tears stung her eyes as pain wracked her body. She began to tremble as the guards left her cell activating the forcefield. Tears dripped down her skin falling from her chin down onto the stone floor under her. Their king would decide her fate and it wouldn't be good.  
~  
Loki strolled into the throne room spotting his mother and father standing at the foot of his throne. "Father? What was that?" Loki questioned, approaching them. "What was what my son?" Odin asked, for clarification. "That creature that they were leading to the dungeons," Loki clarified.  
"An angel," Frigga responded, walking to Loki. She rested her hands on his shoulders. "An angel? I thought they were extinct!" Interest peaked in Loki. "No, after the battle they retreated to Heaven. The Archangel Micheal will create new angels," Odin reported, with a frown. "Why is this one here?" Loki tilted his head. "I do not know," Odin answered, honestly. Loki glanced over his shoulder as his brother entered. "They captured an angel! What a find!" Thor boomed, a smile tugging at his lips. "Indeed my son." Odin bowed his head slightly. "What are you going to do with it father?" Thor asked. Odin opened his mouth to speak. "Are you going to use it as an example and send it back to where it came from?" Fire burned in Thor's icy gaze. Odin pondered the thought. "No! We shouldn't kill it," Loki blurted, looking back to his father. "Why not?" Odin was intrigued by Loki's decision. "We should- study it," Loki suggested. He regretted his words. "Study it?"  
"It's wings-" Loki shrugged, unsure on what to say. He didn't want it to be killed. He was intrigued by it. Odin nodded his head. "Then we shall let it live, but I forbid you from the cells," Odin declared, looking from Loki to Thor. "Why?" Loki tilted his head. "Because it is dangerous," Odin replied. "It looked harmless," Loki muttered. "You are not to go near it, that is an order," Odin boomed, his brow pulling together. Loki bowed his head in surrender. With that Loki turned on his heels and began to leave the throne room. Thor caught up with him. "I'm going to go see it," Thor announced, once they were out of the throne room. "Brother we can't," Loki grumbled, stopping to look at Thor. "Why not? I want to see it," Thor huffed. Loki rolled his eyes and began to walk again. "Are you going to accompany me brother?" Loki paused in his tracks. He mentally battled himself. "Of course," Loki turned to face Thor. The two began to make their way to the cells. 

Loki and Thor crept down into the cells spotting the guards at the doorway. "Can you get us through?" Thor questioned, nudging Loki. Loki pulled Thor out of sight and created an illusion of a prisoner eacaping. "Now!" Thor and Loki raced into the cells taking cover next to one of the cells. The guards returned to their posts after they'd captured the 'escaped' prisoner. Loki waved to Thor and they snuck out of their hiding place and further into the cells. "Over there!" Thor pointed. The pair appraoched the cell. Loki's heart ached at the sight of the creature.   
"I thought Angel's were mighty and proud creatures!" Thor bellowed, teasing the creature. Loki stared quietly at it. His heart picked up it's pace as the creature raised it's head to look at him. "Look at it!" Thor continued to laugh. Loki took a step closer to the glass staring in awe. Her cerulean blue eyes were glazed with leftover tears and pain. Her long blonde hair had become tangled hanging over her shoulders. Loki's eyes skimmed up her wings taking in every detail. Her left wing had multiple wounds through the skin and her wings were missing feathers. Any feathers left near the wounds were stained crimson. Loki noticed the spears that were holding her wings high. "This is cruel," Loki murmured, looking away from her as her head fell. "Her kind deserves it!" Thor snorted. "Nothing deserves this," Loki growled, his eyes turning back to her. She was beautiful.  
Thor turned his gaze to Loki giving him a confused glance. "And why would you care? Her kind killed our kind!" Thor pushed Loki gently. "I- I don't care," Loki lied, walking away from the cell. He paused and looked back toward her. Her head had raised again and her gaze locked with his. Guilt gripped Loki's gut. "What are you two doing down here?" Two guards approached Loki and Thor. "We were looking at this beast!" Thor boomed, puffing out his chest. Loki said nothing as he shrunk away from the guards. "Help me..." Loki looked back to the cell. Her eyes were trained on Loki. "Please..."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki wants to help the beast. Unlike his kin he doesn't believe she is evil.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long. ;-; Writers block hates me. Please excuse spelling errors and what not. I will go back and edit these when I can.

Forfax pulled herself back to reality as voices approached her cell. "I thought Angel's were mighty and proud creatures!" A voice boomed. Forfax could sense the presence of two gods.. Gods..? She raised her head slowly. Her eyes slid in and out of focus for a moment before finally focusing on the pair in front of her. "Look at it!" She examined the one who projected his voice like he was important. He probably was. He stood a head taller than the other god. His golden hair hung loosely at his shoulders. He stood tall and proud. Her eyes moved to the other god as he stepped closer to the forcefield. His eyes were trained on her running over every inch of her. He was shorter than the other god. His Raven black hair was slicked back neatly. He looked younger and more innocent than the other, yet something in his emerald eyes told her that he wasn't all that he seemed. His body was small compared to the other. "This is cruel," he muttered, his eyes meeting hers. "Her kind deserves it!" The golden haired god boomed. "Nothing deserves this," The smaller god interesting Forfax. "And why would you care? Her kind killed our kind!"  
The God looked to the other. They were like the daylight and the night. "I- I don't care," the young god stammered. Forfax let her head fall once more as pain picked at her wings. They had mostly gone numb. More voices joined them, but she allowed herself to slip from reality. The God showed sympathy toward her? Maybe even empathy? It was unlike a god to care. What if he could help? Forfax tuned into reality and raised her head up once more. Her eyes met the gods. She paused for a moment taking in the details. His chin was drawn tight. He was denying something, but what? His eyes seemed soft and kind and his skin was pale. Forfax inhaled a Shakey breath. After her grace had been drawn from her body she had become weak, but even without her grace she still had power. She locked eyes with the young god and focused. "Help me," she spoke. His eyes widened telling her that he had gotten her words. "Please," Forfax grew weaker letting her head drop again. She let out a painful whimper as she tried to pull her wings toward her body. She quickly ceased the action as the spears tugged painfully at her flesh.  
"You two should be leaving. This is no place for a prince," Prince? Forfax shifted her wings again letting out another whimper. "We're going; come on Loki," Forfax managed to glance up again. The young god, Loki, stood quietly his eyes still on her. "Come on." He was dragged away. Forfax closed her eyes and let her body fall limp.  
~  
Loki hesitantly followed after Thor. He could've sworn she'd spoken to him. She did speak to him. Loki replayed her voice in his head. It was angelic... Loki glanced over his shoulder as they exited the dungeons. "What a foul creature," Thor snorted, brushing a strand of golden hair off of his shoulder. "What do you say brother?" Thor looked back at Loki, but Loki did not return his gaze. "Well?"  
"She was beautiful," Loki muttered, his eyes meeting his feet. Thor made a gagging sound drawing Loki's stare to him. He narrowed his eyes. "Whatever beauty you saw is misleading brother. They are evil," Thor reported, crossing his hands over his chest. Loki shook his head. He pushed past Thor and walked alone down the corridor. He ignored the calls that he received from his brother. He needed to think.

Loki paced back in forth in his quarters. His hands were behind his back and his head was down. Her voice continued to echo in his head. "Help me," It had been so demanding yet so weak. Her face crossed his mind as well. Her cruellian eyes were glazed with pain blocking out the radiance that could shine from them. Her hair was matted and her wing were torn. Guilt formed a weight in his stomach. He had to help her. She'd done nothing wrong. She was being punished because of her species. Loki's attention jerked toward his door as it opened. Frigga stood in the golden doorway. "You went down to see the beast?" She asked, stepping further into the room. Loki allowed his hands to fall to his side. "I did," Loki replied, simply. Loki approached Frigga and took her hands in his. "She was beautiful mother. I have never seen such a creature," Loki smiled. His smile quickly faded as Frigga frowned. "Loki, she is very dangerous. Do not be fooled by her weakness." Frigga squeezed his hands. "Just because she is bound does not mean she cannot escape," she added. Loki pulled his hands free. "I want to help her,"  
"No,"  
"Why not? Maybe we can create peace between our races!" Loki gestured widly with his arms. "Maybe we can live in peace," he repeated, quietly. "There will never be peace between our kinds," Frigga stated, calmly. "But what if there could be? This could be a chance!" Loki jumped back and turned away from her. He walked to the balcony that stood out from his room. He glanced up toward the clear sky. Frigga sighed behind him. "Do you really believe you can make peace?" Frigga stepped up behind Loki resting her hand gently on his wrist. Loki turned to face her. "Yes," His answer was short. "Then do as you must, but be careful my son," Frigga managed a small smile. "Thank you mother," He moved past her and made his way out of his quarters. 

Loki stood in front of the angel's cell bandages and other healing items hanging in his arms. With a call to the guards they lowered the shield and allowed Loki inside. Once he was in they raised the shield. "We will be near Prince Loki. When you are ready just shout," Loki nodded to the guards waiting for them to leave. He set the healing items down and moved toward her slowly. Loki crouched down in front of her. "Can you hear me?" He questioned. Her head raised slightly only to fall again. "I am going to release you," Loki slowly stood and glanced at the spears in his wings. It was a lot worse than he had realized. Loki's moved under her right wing. The spear began to shine with a green light before disappearing. Loki grunted as her large wing dropped into his arms. He carefully lowered it down to the ground. Her wings were dead weight. He moved to her left and repeated the action. He set her wing down on the ground. Loki yelped as her wing snapped up knocking him off of his feet. With a swift motion she was on top of him pinning him down. Fire shone in her eyes. "I'm here to help you!" Loki squeaked, cowaring away from her. "You asked me to help you so here I am!" Her expression softened. The angel fell away from him drawing her wings against her body. Loki stood to his feet and looked down at the angel. Loki moved forward only for her to scoot away from him. He crouched down and stretched out his hands in surrender. "I don't want to hurt you." He offered her a small smile. Her eyes met his making Loki's heart clench.  
"May I?" He motioned to her left wing. She drew her wings closer against her body. "I want to help," Her body relaxed as she stretched her wing outward. She whimpered as Loki took hold of it. He examined the spear wound gently grazing his fingers over the tender area. She flinched at his motion. "My mother taught me a little bit of healing magic. I should be able to heal most of the damage done to your wings," Loki announced. He sat on his knees and allowed her wing to hang in his lap. He rested his hands over the wound causing the angel to whine. Loki's hands shown with a green light. He muttered spells under his breath watching as the wound began to mend. It didn't mend fully, but he did his best. He slid the wing aside and retrieved one of the bandages. He held it up to her wing and frowned. "I don't think I thought this out fully," he chuckled. Loki's hands shown again changing the bandage. He managed to wrap her wing. She scrunched her face in discomfort. 'I'm sorry," The bandage was tight on her feathers, but it was all he could do. He did the same to her other wing.  
Loki watched as she drew her feathers against her body again. Loki noticed the burns on her wrist. The chains had caused them. "May I see your wrists?" Loki moved closer to her. She was hesitant but she held out her wrists. Loki preformed another form of healing magic against her wrists before bandaging them. He sat down in front of her and crossed his legs. She pulled her own against her chest. "Do you have a name?" He asked, calmly. She didn't reply. "I am Loki, second son of Odin," he introduced. The angel met his gaze her eyes wide. "You are- Prince?" Her voice was hoarse and filled with pain. Loki's heart clenched further. "I am," he confirmed. "Why do you- help me?"  
"You asked me to," Loki replied. Silence came over the cell. "Forfax," Her voice startled him. "What?" Loki tilted his head. "My name is- Forfax," she repeated. Loki smiled, straightening his head. "It is a pleasure to meet you Forfax. I've never seen an Angel before," Loki grinned. She managed a small smile of her own. "I am not much of an angel," she muttered, her smile fading. "How so?" She didn't respond. Loki stayed quiet as well. He didn't want to push her. "Your hair is very tangled, would you like me to care for it?" Loki shifted a little closer to her. "No," she answered, quickly. Loki held up his hands in surrender. He traced his gaze over her wings. He hadn't noticed before but some of the feathers had oak brown lines across the tips of the feathers. It contrasted beautifully with the blonde of the wings. They matched her hair. He narrowed his eyes looking a little closer. As well as the dark brown lines there were faint specks of green as well.  
An idea lit up in Loki's mind. "Would you like to see something?" She looked up and him and shrugged. Loki's body glowed green. When the glow faded Loki bore small black wings on his back. They were barely arm's length. Forfax gasped at the sight and sat upright. Loki flapped them gently. Amazement shown in her eyes. "How did you-?" She flinched pulling her wings tightly against her back. Loki folded his wings as well. They flashed green and disappeared. "My mother taught me magic when I was a child," Loki explained. "We do not learn magic. It is forbidden- in Heaven," Forfax stated. She seemed to ignore her pain and focus on Loki. "Why?"  
"It is against our laws. It is unholy," She bowed her head. "But I do not think it to be wrong," she added, looking back to Loki. Loki grinned causing her to smile as well. "My Prince, you should be going now," The guards returned. Their eyes were trained on the angel. Loki looked to the guards and nodded. He stood catching Forfax's gaze again. "I will return in tomorrow to check on your wounds," he assured. Loki moved toward the shield and waited patiently. They didn't open it. "Open the shield," he ordered. They did not budge. "Now," Hesitantly they opened the shield. Loki stepped out of the shield watching as they closed it. Forfax stood shakily to her feet and moved to the edge looking down at Loki. "I look forward to your visit," Loki's eyes widened. She spoke to him again, but her mouth did not move. Loki bowed her head before turning and making his way out of dungeons.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki is punished for helping Forfax.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yikes. I went on vacation and spent 10 days trying to write this lol. It's not super good, so I apologise ;-;

Forfax paced the cell her wings pulled against her back. It was still hard to contemplate that a god had helped her. Her gaze turned upward toward the shield of the cell. "Should we leave it unbound?" The guards exchanged nervous glances before hurrying away. Their king wouldn't be so pleased if he knew that she had been let down. Forfax turned her back to the Shields and to the one solid wall in the back of the cell. The blankness of the stone wall soothed her. Forfax's attention was drawn back to the Shields as they made a hissing noise. Loki entered her cell and the Shields raised. "Hello Forfax," Loki greeted. He held fresh bandages in his arms. "Loki." She bowed her head in welcome. "I've come to check on your wounds, as I said I would," Loki set the bandages on the cold floor and met Forfax's gaze. A shiver ran up her spine. When she had been in heaven she didn't experience many emotions. There was no need to be sad, angry, scared, or even happy. It was always bland for her; but now that her grace had been torn from her she had experienced more than she could handle. The pain had been almost unbearable and the grief in which she now had troubled her. It was strange for her. When the young god met her gaze everything seemed to fade away into goodness. Forfax drew herself back to reality as the god approached her. Forfax was hesitant for a moment before extending her right wing. Loki took it and gently unwrapped the bandages. Her eyes widened. Most of the wound had already healed. There were only three small tears on the flesh. "Your magic has done wonders that only an Archangel's power could muster," she praised. "Really?" An emerald spark seemed to flare in the young god's eyes. She nodded. "Indeed,"   
Loki straightened his shoulders and bent down scooping up the bandages. He seemed much more enthusiastic now. Loki held the bandages in one hand while a green glow formed around his free hand. Forfax watched with curiosity as he held his hand over her wing. The tender flesh of her wing began to tingle as Loki's hand brushed against it. When the glow faded and he removed his hand the small cuts we're almost gone. "That should be all the treatment you need. It will take a while for your feathers to grow back. Sadly, I cannot aid you in that," Loki carefully wrapped her wing once more. She flinched as some of her feathers we're pinched in the bandages. "Sorry," Loki apologized, releasing her wing. Forfax extended her other wing out allowing Loki to repeat the process.   
He was hesitant to release this wing. "Is something wrong?" she inquired, tilting her head gently. "No- It's just... Nevermind," Loki's hand slipped from her wing. Forfax pulled her wing back against her body. She stared at his face for a moment. He seemed tense or upset about something. Someone was upsetting him. Forfax recalled the guards calling him Prince. "The guards called you Prince?" Forfax piped, nudging Loki with her left wing. "Yes, I am Prince Loki, Odin's second born," Forfax's heart faultered. "You are an Odinson?" she gulped. "Loki nodded, his head hanging low. Was he ashamed? "You do not seem proud of who you are?" Forfax took a cautious step forward; Odin could've sent him in here to trick her. "I-" Loki was hesitant. Forfax frowned as the god met her gaze. She had seen that look before, except it had been on her own face. "You feel as if you do not belong," Forfax understood this. It was one of the only things she had struggled with in Heaven. Even though emotions were something that she wasn't accustomed to she had always had a gut sense.   
Loki nodded in response. Forfax took a moment to think. The guards had spoken to the larger god as well calling him a Prince. "The other god that was with you?"   
"That was Thor, my eldest brother," Loki replied, shortly. Forfax glanced past the god. With a sigh she found herself sitting down with her legs crossed. She fanned her wings out for a moment before pulling them against her back. Loki followed her actions and sat down. "What are you the god of?" Forfax asked, curiously. "I am the God of Mischief," Loki answered. That was comforting. "Interesting," Forfax looked up at the ceiling. Her wings itched for flight. She brought her gaze back down to the god. "What do they have in Heaven?" Loki tilted his head. "What do you mean?"   
"Do you have warriors and a king?" Forfax nodded gently. "We have a king. He goes by many names. Archangel's are like our warriors! They are more powerful than regular angel's; they can also create new angels if needed." Forfax grinned as Loki leaned toward her. He was interested. "Michael is the most powerful Archangel followed closely by his brother Gabriel," she added. "Are you an Archangel?" Forfax 's voice caught in her throat. "I was," Loki's eyes widened. "I fell close under Gabriel. Uriel was my mentor, but he wasn't a very good one," Forfax shrugged. Loki's eyes got wider. "So you were one of the most powerful angel's in Heaven?" She nodded slowly. "What does Loki mean?" Forfax piped, changing the subject off of her power. "My mother said it means to break," Loki grumbled. "What about you?" Forfax didn't answer quickly. "My name means the stars," Forfax glanced up at the ceiling again. "In Heaven I was called The Star Thrower," she added, bringing her gaze back down to the god. His expression dropped. Loki slowly stood to his feet. "You're the Star Thrower?" He gasped. Forfax frowned tilting her head in confusion. "I don't understand?'"   
"You slayed millions of Asgardians..." Loki took a step back. Forfax stood to her feet. She remembered that day. Forfax took a step back from the god. "That day haunts me," She turned her back to Loki. "You rained fire down onto my father's warriors killing millions of them," Loki's voice was low. "I had no choice..." she muttered. "I still hear their screams," she added, in a whisper. "I shouldn't be here..." She turned to face Loki. She took a step toward him, but Loki stepped away. "I mean no harm to you Loki. I do not want to hurt anyone." She didn't advance toward Loki. She stepped back and placed herself on the floor. Her wings hung loosely on the hard flooring. Loki backed toward the shield. "Guards!" Forfax let our a sigh. "I do not want to harm you Loki,"   
"So you would harm me?"   
"No!" She snapped. "I'm sorry," Forfax hung her head. The Shields dropped allowed Loki to back out. He stumbled from the small step that separated the cell from the corridor ground. The Shields returned locking Forfax in. She watched sadly as Loki hurried away. The guards stared at her. "So you're the Star Thrower. I expected more," one snorted. She hung her head resting her hands in her lap. She closed her eyes in shame.  
~  
Loki paced in his quarters. He helped her only to find out that she had slaughtered millions. Loki dropped down on his bed and pressed his face in his palms. He tried desperately to blame her and hate her, yet different emotions stirred. Loki groaned in frustration as he threw himself back onto his bed. He stared blankly at the ceiling. Loki cocked his head to the side. Was she really sorry for what she had done? Loki sat upright as the golden doors to his quarters flew open. "What have you done?" Odin boomed, entering the room. Loki scrambled from his bed and stood to his feet. He coward back slightly. "Father I-"  
"You helped our enemy, even worse you let her free!" Odin bellowed. He advanced on Loki. The young god fell away from Odin and coward back. "I didn't set her free! I only-"   
"You're lucky they caught her before she could get too far," Odin cut him off. Loki's eyes widened. Had she actually escaped? Fear coursed through his veins. "I forbaied you to visit the beast and you defied me. You will be punished," Loki whimpered. "I'm sorry father," Odin stood tall. "You will spend the night in the cells along side your new friend," he spat. "Father please," Loki whined. Odin payed no heed to Loki's pleas. "Guards! Take him and put him next to our prisoner," Loki yelped as the guards seized him hesitantly. 

Loki grunted as he was pushed onto the cold floor of the cell. "I'm sorry my Prince," one of the guards muttered. Loki didn't respond as the Shields to the cell raised, locking him in. He glanced to his left. Forfax was in the cell next to him. She was sprawled out on her stomach her wings clasped tightly against her back. Loki could see crimson forming in certain places around the bonds. A patch of her feathers had been singed off. He could only assume that she slammed herself into the shield. Loki stood and walked toward her. He sat down close to the shield and crossed his legs. "Forfax?" He called, leaning forward slightly. She didn't stir. "I'm sorry... I didn't mean for you to get hurt." He hung his head. He raised his head once he head soft shifting from her cell. She pushed herself onto her knees using her hands to hold herself up. "This is not your fault young god," she murmured. Loki's emerald gaze met her cerulean stare.   
Loki found himself mesmerized. "My father said you escaped," Loki murmured, holding her stare. "I did," she replied, calmly. "Why?" She looked away from him. "I am no longer mighty... I have been reduced to a simple creature with the urge to fly," she hissed. She sat back on her rear and drew her legs to her chest. Loki tilted his head slightly his gaze traveling to her wings. "You just wanted to fly?" She wasn't trying to escape, she just wanted to spread her wings. Loki's gaze moved back to her face as she grunted in pain. The restraints on her wings were hurting her. She chuckled, startling Loki. "If I had my grace these restraints wouldn't hold me. This cell wouldn't hold me either," Loki could see tears pooling in the corners of her eyes. A fire burned in Loki's stomach. He wanted to help her. A light went off in the god's head. "What if I could restore your power?" Loki suggested, standing to his feet. Forfax looked up at Loki in disbelief. "You can do no such thing," she sighed. "Down in the vaults-" Loki hesitated. "When I was a child my father took my brother and I down into the vaults. He showed us some of Asgard's treasures." Forfax gave him her full attention. "It was a bottle of white light," Loki continued. "Grace," she gasped. "What if I got it for you?" Forfax jumped to her feet. She moved to the edge of the cell and stood in front of Loki. Excitement and hunger was visible in her eyes, but it faded. "No," she snapped, turning her back to the god. "Why not?"   
"Because if you help me you will be in much more trouble than you are now," she growled, whirling around to face Loki again. Loki was taken aback.   
~  
Forfax took a step away from the cell. Her body craved grace and power, but what would the cost be? She knew Asgardian's too well. If Odin was a cruel as he used to be he would not hesitate to execute Loki for treason. He'd done it before. Loki had been kind to her and she didn't want to see the young god dead. "You should not risk your life for me," she grumbled. "It is my choice," Loki commented. She whipped around. "No! I do not want your blood on my hands," she snarled. Loki jumped back at her sudden outburst. "I cannot watch anyone else die..." she added, quietly. "If you get your grace back then you can leave before anyone has a chance to stop you," Loki tried. "No Loki. If I escape it will come back on you. I couldn't live knowing that," She bit her tongue. What was she saying? The god seemed just as confused as she did. Her heart clenched slightly. A guard approached her cell. "Odin demands your presence," The cell shield disappeared. Forfax turned toward the guard, but made no move forward or backwards. Another guard approached Loki's cell shutting the Shields down. Forfax yelped as the guard approached her grabbing the restrains on her wings. "Don't hurt her!" Loki yelled, as the guard grabbed him. The guards didn't respond to Loki as they dragged her from the cell. Forfax cringed as her arms were tugged around her wings pinning them painfully behind her back. "Walk," The guard pushed her. She fell forward only for Loki to brace her. They didn't restrain him. "What's going on?" Loki asked, helping Forfax along. "A trial," The guard responded.


End file.
